Terrorism, drug smuggling, illegal border crossing, and other issues necessitate an increasing need for ground surveillance and border security. In order to cover large areas efficiently, ground surveillance and border security may utilize radar for detection of items of interest such as walking people and moving vehicles. However, national borders and other areas where ground surveillance may be utilized are often locations with difficult terrain such as mountains, river valleys, gullies, and arroyos. Furthermore, foliage and other obscurants may block or attenuate radar signals used for surveillance.